The Division of Medical Oncology, School of Pharmacy, and the Bone Marrow Transplant Program will sponsor an interdisciplinary postdoctoral training program in the "Clinical Pharmacology of Antineoplastic Agents." The goal of this training program is to provide individuals with the complex skills necessary to develop antineoplastic agents,e valuate their properties, design clinical studies, and move these agents through the regulatory agencies into national trials. The preceptors involved in this training believe that there is an important need for scientists who are trained in the practical evaluation of chemotherapeutic agents to facilitate the movement of these agents from the laboratory bench to the bedside. The Division of Medical Oncology, School of Pharmacy, and the Bone Marrow Transplant Program have exceptional research and clinical resources to train postdoctoral fellows in the complete range of skills which are necessary for the preclinical evaluation of antineoplastic agents, the design of clinical trials, and the scientific evaluation of the pharmacology. This training program will be open to Clinical Oncology Fellows who have completed one year of clinical training, and to Ph.D.s who have completed doctoral training in areas relevant to this program. The program will include 2-3 years of basic laboratory research training, required core courses, available lecture series, and elective courses. It will be administered by an Executive committee consisting of the directors of the three cooperating units, and student progress will be monitored by a Mentor's Committee of three faculty members. Trainees will be required to present an NIH style R0-1, local research seminars, attend national meetings, and publish articles in peer-reviewed journals. The trainee will be evaluated on a 6 month basis by the Program Director. This unique training program provides an interactive environment in which MDs and Ph.D.s involved in all phases of antineoplastic agent development will train individuals in the preclinical and clinical science necessary to take anti-cancer agents from the bench to the bedside.